Infarto
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Aquella persona intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos hacer que ese pequeño niño de ojos claros como el cielo, pero muertos como el mar en la noche, escuchara y procesara sus palabras. ¿Quién iba a creer que un adulto le tendría miedo a un niño? Era algo difícil de creer, hasta que se revelaba la identidad de aquel pequeño individuo. Él era, simplemente, un Zoldyck.


**¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique una nueva historia, y realmente aún tengo que hacer los updates de otros fics. Prometo hacerlo pronto, aunque tengo vacaciones no he podido hacerlo. Igualmente, no sé ni siquiera qué escribi con esta cosa xD Se supone que sería un fic de Killua y Gon con relación al tanabata ( por el cumpleaños de Killua, y por la festividad en Japón ) pero al final resultó ser esto. El título es en honor a ''Heart Attack'' de EXO, canción que me dio la inspiración para escribir una historia de este tipo - con la cual no estoy muy familiarizada. -. Por otro lado, el fic está ambientado en la época en que Killua aún era un asesino, a sus nueve años.  
**

**Espero que disfruten del fic, les agradecería que me dijeran su opinión así que no duden en hacerlo :3. También tengo que mencionar que este fic participa en el reto Junio del foro Comunidad del Cazador. Como es sabido y OBVIO Hunter x Hunter no es mío, derecho a su dueño y bla bla. Sin más, enjoy!**

* * *

**A**llí se encontraba él, inmóvil, mirando detenidamente a la persona que se encontraba en frente; temblorosa. Sus orbes azules carentes de luz vital estaban fijados sobre aquel ser vivo que impotente suplicaba por una oportunidad más para vivir, por una última voluntad al menos. Era todo un misterio, el cómo esa mirada no se desviaba un solo centímetro y se mantenía quieta, el cómo carecía de emociones como si fuese la mirada de un maniquí. Aquella persona intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos hacer que ese pequeño niño de ojos claros como el cielo, pero muertos como el mar en la noche, escuchara y procesara sus palabras. ¿Quién iba a creer que un adulto le tendría miedo a un niño? Era algo difícil de creer, hasta que se revelaba la identidad de aquel pequeño individuo.

Él era, _simplemente_, un Zoldyck.

La oscuridad y el silencio de la noche arropaban a esas dos personas. No se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, o en algún sitio abandonado. Estaban en una residencia, de la cual ese hombre era dueño. Se encontraban en una sala bastante amplias, con ventanales enormes y repleta de muebles y pinturas bastante exóticas y caras. El niño, de aproximadamente nueve años, estaba de pie con los brazos hacia abajo y el cuerpo derecho, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. El hombre; con la espalda contra la pared más cercana a él, tirado en el suelo y con una mano extendida hacia adelante como si eso fuera a conseguir hacer algo para protegerlo de su destino. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Y ¿Por qué estaba ese niño allí? Eran datos desconocidos. Ese hombre era un completo extraño para el niño y viceversa, y el pequeño simplemente estaba haciendo un trabajo.

Finalmente, el menor dio un paso hacia adelante.

Su movimiento fue tan sutil que podía ser comparado con una pequeña y débil ola en el mar. Tan silencioso que se comparaba con la respiración tranquila de un bebé. Tan delicado, y a la vez tan precavido. Con tan solo ese paso logró hacer palidecer al hombre que retrocedió muchísimo más, pegándose completamente contra la pared. El sujeto sudaba mucho, estaba bañado en sudor y sus ojos reflejaban pánico y horror. En un instante de desesperación el hombre sacó una pistola de su saco y apuntó al niño, pero no se atrevía a apretar el gatillo… aún. Sin embargo, la expresión del infante no cambió ni un segundo, no mostró emoción alguna… seguía en blanco… como un papel nuevo.

— **¡Aléjate!** — Gritó con voz potente, pero temerosa e insegura, quebrando el silencio del lugar como consecuencia. Estaba seguro de que si lo amenazaba con un arma de fuego podría lograr espantarlo, para luego matarlo cuando ni siquiera lo estuviera esperando. Era lo que pasaba por su mente, era su plan para sobrevivir. Él sabía perfectamente que el más fuerte sobrevive, por eso tenía su fé puesta en su arma que ahora sujetaba con su vida puesta en ella.

Pero el niño no se movió de su lugar.

Los ojos del infante si se movieron un poco para poder mirar el arma que amenazaba con terminar su vida, pero su posición y expresión permanecieron igual que hace solo un par de segundos. El niño parecía un fantasma, solo allí de pie con la misma expresión siempre y sin hacer nada. El hombre se extrañó. Los ojos del infante volvieron a observar los del adulto, de golpe, causando que éste se asustara más. En ellos solo encontró confusión… y más temor. Las personas que le encargaban siempre lucían igual, y solían ser el mismo tipo de persona también. Adineradas, pero sin una pizca de humildad o generosidad, o al menos empatía… pero él mismo debía detenerse a pensar las cosas…. ¿Él acaso sentía algunas de las emociones antes mencionadas? ¿Las había sentido, al menos una vez? No.

Dio un paso más al frente.

El hombre no lo dudó por segunda vez y apretó el gatillo, pero nada sucedió. El menor lo sabía, él mismo había retirado las balas de su pistola. ¿Cuándo? En algún momento de la tarde, cuando él era solo un simple crío a los ojos de su víctima. Esta vez todo se derrumbó para aquel sujeto. El reloj seguía pasando la aguja, los minutos para él se terminaban. El cazador esperaba con paciencia la hora indicada para atacar a su presa. El adulto se desplomó en el suelo, gritando y suplicando lo más alto y fuerte que sus pulmones y garganta le permitían. Las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro como el agua fluyendo en el río. Su voz quebrada suplicaba por ayuda, pero no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Estaban solos. Solo la presa y su asesino.

El reloj de la pared marcó la hora que el niño había estado esperando. Ahora solo había silencio nuevamente en la sala, y el sonar del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. El hombre calló, sus ojos enfocados en el reloj. El niño comenzó a andar sin duda en su mente. La mano del pequeño comenzó a cambiar su forma misteriosamente, volviéndose más afiladas. El hombre hace un rato que no se movía, que no hacía nada, su expresión era una extraña. El infante se acercó a él y en menos de un segundo robó su corazón, literalmente. Ahora había manchas de sangre en la ropa del sujeto y en la pequeña mano que sujetaba aquel órgano. Por primera vez en toda la noche, la expresión del pequeño cambió un poco… mostrando un poco de confusión y curiosidad. Los ojos cristalinos se posaron en el órgano que sostenía.

—Oh… ¿En qué momento te detuviste?


End file.
